vintagepatternsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Adelebeeannpatterns
Welcome Hi, welcome to Vintage Sewing Patterns! Thanks for your edit to the User:AdeleBeeAnn page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tarna (Talk) 21:02, October 30, 2011 On adding vendor links and pictures Hello, Welcome to the wiki. Just a few notes on adding vendor links and pictures: 1) Please use the correct format for your vendor links. The need to open with a square bracket before the URL, then a space, then your shop name, then close with a square bracket. 2) Please stop adding pictures of the pattern to the gallery part of the page - that Gallery is for finished projects, when people have made up the pattern... If you feel you need to add the back of the envelope, it should go at the end of the description (and could you rotate the picture before uploading if it is sideways?). Do let us know if you have any questions. Best regards, --tarna 18:40, March 24, 2012 (UTC) (one of the admins) Some answers Hello, We are glad to have you participate in the wiki, and you will find it is a lot of fun and a great resource after getting used to it. You may want to take a look at the About page: http://vintagepatterns.wikia.com/wiki/Vintage_Sewing_Patterns:About 1. Vendor link formats are (I am spelling it out because it will show as a link if I just put it here the right way): opening square bracket then URL to the pattern listing, then Space, then your store name, then closing square bracket 2. A new and different pattern with the same number as an existing record should be entered by adding a space and a capital letter, starting with A - e.g. Butterick 6015, then Butterick 6015 A, then Butterick 6015 B. Sometimes the same pattern was issued with the same number, but in different envelopes or in different years. Those pictures should appear in the same record, not two different ones (you will see some as you use this more). 3. Pictures of the back of the envelope are fine, but do not belong in the Gallery section. That section is meant for posting pictures of completed projects, i.e. when someone has made up the pattern and shows us how it turned out. When adding a picture of the back, try to rotate it to be legible, and add it to the bottom of the Description section. I hope this helps. It will take a little while, and more perceived "mistakes" to get familiar, but no worries... Do ask questions - it may take a moment to get back to you because we are all in different time zones, but we will be glad to explain, if we can. Best regards, --tarna 16:51, March 26, 2012 (UTC) On Bullet Points and Not Topping Lists The bullet point has absolutely nothing to do with whether or not your link works. I just looked at the changes you made to McCall 7839, and here is what I see: * First change - wrong link to the picture on etsy. * Second change - the link works, but you added a space after the first square bracket, which makes it look funny * Third change - you removed your link entirely * Fourth change - you managed to fix the link (minus the bullet point), but broke a cardinal rule about adding your vendor link - you went to the top of the list. This is considered rude... - if you read the About page this rule mentioned there. I just fixed the transgression on that pattern, and will on the other ones I find them (would appreciate if you could fix that yourself). Best regards, --tarna 17:28, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Vendor links must lead to pattern listing Also, please note that links not leading to a pattern listing are considered invalid , and will be removed, e.g. on Simplicity 9567 tarna 17:45, March 27, 2012 (UTC) add asterisk in "funky" format, please Hi again, On the format with the divided text boxes, it is important to put an asterisk in front of your vendor link, otherwise the links won't appear as different lines. I dislike that format with a passion... so many bugs. Best regards, --tarna 18:45, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Tarna! I will from now on and if I can find the ones I did I'll fix them. I had no idea, sorry to make work for you. Adele Deleting Vendor Links Hi, Yes, it is o.k. to delete vendor links when the pattern is clearly sold out. Just be careful with "on hold" (could be on vacation), or possible site outages (sometimes servers go down temporarily). Some sites redirect to the home page (e.g. MOMs, LanetzLiving, Out of the Ashes, Artfire, etc.), and that is also an indication that the pattern is no longer available. You are likely familiar with the etsy looks. If in doubt, leave the link. Hope this helps. Best regards, --tarna 19:05, April 3, 2012 (UTC) please be careful removing vendor links Please be careful when removing what you perceive to be expired vendor links. I just had to restore one of mine that is still valid. Sometimes a server goes down (outage, maintenance, etc.), as Mainstreetmall is currently - they are working on it. You will see a "cannot connect because... cannot find server" type message for almost all sites this happens to. Only remove links when you are certain. Best regards, --tarna 21:36, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Correct naming Hi there, When adding a Vogue Special Design pattern with the S in the number, please remember to add the dash as well. That is part of the pattern number. Petite Main and I keep fixing the name, but I figure you would not mind giving it the right name in the first place. Best regards, --tarna 23:54, June 25, 2012 (UTC)